Historic Powers of Sentai
The are Powers that the Mahourangers collect to be able to find the''' Zenith Spell', the strongest oracle, that can be only found by using all the powers. These powers materialize as Mahou Cards, that summon a weapon or artifact related to the team, that can be used to distract or short attack the enemy. These powers can be seen as a transparent hypercube with the logo of the team inside. List of Powers *'Power of Goranger: Its card summons small missiles that resemble the Variblum. *'''Power of JAKQ: Summons the Big Bomber. *'Power of Battle Fever: '''Summons a couple of stage-dance lights. *'Power of Denziman: Summons the DenziBoomerang. *'Power of Sun Vulcan: '''Summons an artificial sun that releases lava. *'Power of Goggle-V: 'Summons a jewel that shoots a beam, after Elemental Cannalysation. *'Power of Dynaman: 'Creates a dynamite explotion behind the enemy. *'Power of Bioman: 'Summons the Bio Particle Eliminator. *'Power of Changeman: 'Summons the Change Bazooka. *'Power of Flashman: 'Summons the Prism Punch, and Prism Foot. *'Power of Maskman: 'Summons the ability of using Aura Power against the enemy. *'Power of Liveman: 'Summons the Falcon Sword (for everyone). *'Power of Turboranger: 'Releases a multitude of fairies (can be evil or good). *'Power of Fiveman: 'Summons a 5-second exploding bomb in the enemy's shoulder. *'Power of Jetman: 'Summons a pair of wings to fly through the sky. *'Power of Zyuranger: 'Summons a T-Rex-themed gun. *'Power of Dairanger: 'Summons a chi-power blast. *'Power of Kakuranger: 'Summons a wood replica of the user. *'Power of Ohranger: 'Summons a geometric shaped sword. *'Power of Carranger: 'Summons a car that rushes towards the enemy. *'Power of Megaranger: 'Summons an electronic device's ring that disconcerts the enemy. *'Power of Gingaman: 'Summons a light-blast. *'Power of GoGoV: 'Summons a fire blast. *'Power of Timeranger: 'Allows time accelleration that the heroes can use to attack. *'Power of Gaoranger: 'Summons the GaoBeasts. *'Power of Hurricanger: 'Summons a Karakuri Ball with a surprise inside (its random). *'Power of Abaranger: 'Summons a dinosaur that attacks the foe. *'Power of Dekaranger: 'Unleashes a patrol car that attacks the villain. *'Power of Magiranger: 'Amplifies a spell the Mahourangers can use with the Maagi System. *'Power of Boukenger: 'Summons a positioner, whose point spins, disconcerting the enemy. *'Power of Gekiranger: 'Summons a GekiSpirit. *'Power of Go-Onger: 'Summons Engine Soul-like missiles. *'Power of Shinkenger: 'Allows the usage of Mojikara. *'Power of Goseiger: 'Summons a Twistornado ability. *'Power of Gokaiger: 'Summons a mini GokaiGalleon. *'Power of Go-Busters: 'Summons an Ichigan Blaster. *'Power of Kyoryuger: 'Summons a Beast Battery that drains the energy of the foe by striking it with the negative end of the battery. *'Power of ToQger: 'Summons a ressha that hits the foe. *'Power of Ninninger: 'Summons a Nin-Shuriken. *'Power of Bezeranger: 'Summons a space voyager. *'Power of Insectenger: 'Summons a magical insect that works as a missile for many bazookas of previous powers (eg. Big Bomber, Change Bazooka). Notes *The Powers pass through 3 principal states: **'Inmature Form: When they still are in the ranger. **'Developing Form: '''When they are out of the ranger and the Crystal Room. This state looks like a gray hypercube with the logo of the team inside. **'Mature Form: '''When they are inside a Mahou Card, or inside the Crystal Room. *These powers resemble the Gokaiger's Greater Powers. **They also resemble the Penultimate Powers of Akibaranger. Category:Sentai Item